


Разносторонняя личность

by whisky_soda



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Background Case, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: написано по мотивам заявки: Скользкий Билл был третьим самым разыскиваемым преступником. А кто были первые два?





	Разносторонняя личность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы - 2017  
> Бета: Laufeyjar_Sonr
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: относительный пре-канон; с любовью к Терри Пратчетту  
> * Сидр считался недостойным напитком в доме человека с нормальным достатком, он  
> оставался уделом самых бедных крестьян Западной Франции. (М.Пастуро. «Повседневная жизнь Англии и Франции во времена рыцарей Круглого стола»)

— А еще у него горели глаза! — забывшись в своем рассказе, дозорный привстал и со всей силы шлепнул ладонью по столу. Кружки закачались, и со всех сторон раздалось шиканье. Дозорный откашлялся и одернул замызганную черную тунику. — Глаза горели... — он криво усмехнулся, оглядываясь, и сел, тут же сгорбившись и еле слышно прошептав, что если он врет, то это вино тут же станет водой.

— Ты еще скажи, что изо рта извергалось пламя, — хмыкнул второй дозорный. Он с грустью заглянул в свою опустевшую кружку и тут же ловко поменял ее с соседней, чей хозяин мирно храпел на краю стола. — И вряд ли это можно назвать вином, — он сделал глоток и поморщился. — Я думаю, — он покосился на вмиг помрачневшего хозяина таверны, — что тут как раз воды больше, чем вина. А ты знаешь, что в винах я разбираюсь. Знавал я как-то красотку, владелицу виноградных садов. Пока ее муженек, торговец, был в отъезде...

— Зато сидр и пиво здесь лучше, — невпопад пробормотал спящий дозорный. Он громко зевнул, цапнул надкушенную лепешку и захрапел дальше.

— И чему я только его учил*... Главное — зачем? — Второй дозорный покачал головой и допил вино. — Вот и будешь пить свой сидр до самой смерти. — Медленно повернувшись, он проследил за взглядом трактирщика. Тот всматривался в темноту дальнего угла, где не спеша ел какой-то старик. Разглядеть его после седьмой кружки вина было сложно. Зато и после десятой можно было понять, что угол этот самый теплый и самый... Дозорный замешкался, подбирая слова. Съеденный ужин тянул живот к земле и усыплял. Еда — вот, от чего тупеют, он вынес вердикт про себя и потерял мысль. Его товарищ продолжал бубнить о том, что он говорит исключительно правду, что даже готов предстать перед самим королем. Второй дозорный скептически посмотрел на него. Никто из них троих сейчас не был способен вспомнить даже свое имя, только счет при построении перед сержантом. — А все почему? — спросил он себя вслух. — Потому что еда дурно влияет на голову. Когда голоден, ты быстрее соображаешь. — Он замер, впервые в жизни подумав, что он занимается не тем делом. Ему нужно было родиться фи-ло-со-фом. И он горько вздохнул, разозлившись на весь мир. — Все тебе от службы отлынивать, — весомо заявил он товарищу и тут же под вялый вздох присвоил его кружку. — Пить надо меньше, — пробулькал он, решив, что ему как раз стоит пить больше. Слишком нервная у них работа, раз столичное начальство мерещится по всяким разным темным углам. Это тебе не преступники с горящими глазами, грабящие королевские караваны. — Эх, мне бы к той красотке с виноградника...

***

— Не думал, что вы окажете нам такую честь, — Глаз Джека осмотрел кусок мясного пирога. Молва не обманула: кормили в трактире «На перекрестке» недурно и очень сытно. Темнота всколыхнулась, зашуршала и осторожно приземлилась рядом на скамью. — Позвольте узнать, вы влезли в окно или прошли сквозь стену? — Он сделал короткую паузу и тут же добавил: — Ваше сиятельство.

— Скорее, предположу, это ваши преступники научились проходить сквозь стены и исчезать через окна, — вздохнул граф Мерсия. Его появления никто не заметил. Все дружно смотрели в другую сторону.

— Они не в нашей власти, Ваше сиятельство. — Глаз Джека покачал головой. Кормят-то недурно, повторил он про себя, вопрос лишь в том, на каких землях добывают птицу, рыбу и все остальное. — С нас ведь какой спрос — поймать. И это, думаю, вы согласитесь, мы делаем безупречно. Бегут-то они из-под вашей охраны. К тому же вы ведь так и не приняли наше приглашение в Городскую Стражу. Потому, что если бы приняли, знали: у нас и окон-то нет.

— Просто дыра в стене, — будничным тоном продолжил Мерсия. Он осмотрел помещение, приметив трех опьяневших дозорных из местного пограничного патруля, несколько, судя по одежде, крестьян и притихших после ограбления торговцев. Все остальные, якобы путники, были переодетыми стражниками: из-под их серых казенных плащей выразительно торчали мечи. — Вы уверены, что он здесь?

— Это вход, — пожал плечами Глаз Джека. — Мы просто дверь решили поменять. И он здесь.

— Что ж, — Мерсия стянул перчатки и сцепил пальцы. Самым незаметным образом рядом с ним тут же появилась тарелка с пирогом и изящный кубок с вином. — Ваш нюх нас никогда не подводил.

— Главное, чтобы в этот раз не подвела ваша тюрьма. Вы простите, Ваше сиятельство, за мою дерзость, но, конечно, с одной стороны, хорошо, за каждую его поимку мне и моим ребятам перепадает премия, но, с другой стороны, нам кажется, что нашу работу не ценят.

— Что ж, — повторил Мерсия, — в следующий раз...

— Которого, конечно же, не будет... — вставил Глаз Джека.

— ... я удвою премию за его поимку. И я пришлю еще людей. Король и я ценим ваши труды.

— Угу, — покивал сержант. — А еще пару скамей: мы тут надумали, что в Страже нужна комната отдыха. Неплохо было бы и мечи обновить, доспехи и гобелен для украшения. Работа-то у нас теперь стала еще опасней, чем раньше, столько самых разыскиваемых преступников. Их ведь по-прежнему трое? Надеюсь, пополнения не было?

— Трое, — выдавил из себя Мерсия, сжав кубок ладонью. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. — Во-первых, король Вортигерн недоволен этим писакой, стихоплетцем, трубадуром. Его баллады и эпосы возмутительны.

— И надо сказать, очень популярны в народе. — Глаз Джека размеренно прожевал очередной кусок. — Ваше сиятельство, не можете же вы отрицать, что у Ульриха Великолепного есть талант. Согласен, — тут же добавил он, — в том числе и вызывать головную боль всего Камелота.

— То, что он пишет... Только идиот не способен понять, что его история о странствующем рыцаре, которого когда-то прелестные лесные нимфы спасли от предателя-дядюшки, заколовшего его отца и женившегося на его матери... — Мерсия сделал еще один глубокий вдох. — В своей последней балладе он выставил дядюшку-короля горбатым уродцем. Вы видели рисунок на полях тех оригинальных листов с текстом? Вы видели, чье было лицо...

— Сильный удар, — цокнул языком Глаз Джека. — Я читал. И должен попросить вас об одной маленькой вещи.

— Какой?

— Прошу простить мою слабость, я даже согласен отказаться от какой-то части премии. Но позвольте мне расспросить его, когда мы его поймаем. Баллада закончилась так внезапно. И мне интересно продолжение. Выберется ли рыцарь из сладострастных пут Озерной Леди?

— У нас у всех будет время выслушать продолжение, — Мерсия сделал глоток вина. Оно изумительно напоминало вино — подарок королю с французских земель. Мерсия вспомнил, что и те посланники были ограблены. Он подумал, что в крайнем случае просто утопит один лист с балладой, пусть Леди из Озера сама придушит этого негодяя среди какой-нибудь лужи. — Следом мы должны поймать этого то ли Удачливого Тома, то ли Проворного Симона, то ли Храброго Ричарда.

— Я тут услышал еще пару кличек: Бесстрашный Дьявол, Веселый Джек и Святой Саймон.

— Святой Саймон? — граф Мерсия вскинул бровь.

— Вон видите тех дозорных. Сейчас они мирно храпят на столе. А ведь весь вечер они рассказывали историю о нападении на торговцев специями. У грабителя, — доверительно сообщил Глаз Джека, — горели глаза, были крылья и пламя изо рта, но тут я не уверен. Он весь полыхал праведным гневом на богатых, призывал к равноправию и восьмичасовому трудовому дню.

Мерсия застонал.

— Не думаю, что это правда, — сержант поспешил успокоить графа, — нет, караван-то ограбили. А все остальное от трусости. Дозорные просто попрятались, пока торговцы, обсыпанные перцем, чихали. Я даже подозреваю, что и его здесь не было. Только торговцы. На днях мы выяснили, к примеру, что ваши кольчуги никто не крал. Кузнец просто продал их французскому королю и укатил в Святые Земли. У него, видите ли, было видение.

— Сколько еще подобных случаев? — Мерсия потер переносицу.

— Мы выясняем, Ваше сиятельство, — с почтением ответил Глаз Джека. — Вы же сами понимаете, сначала надо его поймать. А людей и так не хватает, и мечи бы обновить, доспехи, пару скамей...

— Если сегодня ночью он окажется в тюрьме, — с трудом сохраняя спокойствие, выдавил из себя Мерсия, — у вас все это будет.

— Спасибо, Ваше Сиятельство, ваша щедрость... — Глаз Джека доел пирог и довольно вздохнул. Будет жаль, когда это место сравняют с землей. Но потом обязательно придет кто-то следом, отстроит здесь новый трактир, место-то было хорошим, пусть и с грабителями. Но воздух здесь был потрясающе свежим. Надо чаще выбираться на природу. — Могу я задать еще один вопрос? — Мерсия кивнул. — Я простой сержант и в политике не разбираюсь... Но почему вы Сэра Уильяма, то есть Скользкого Билла, объявили лишь третьим самым разыскиваемым преступником? И при этом всенародно не объявили, кто первые два. Ведь Ульрих и все эти грабители с дороги — это он сам, сэр Уильям. Точнее, грабители — это его подражатели, но кто будет выяснять, конечно...

— Много чести, — фыркнул Мерсия. — Вы выиграли спор?

— О да, Ваше сиятельство, я как раз так своим ребятам и сказал, не стоит народу подавать плохие примеры, вознося на первое место кого ни попадя, — коротко улыбнулся Глаз Джека. — Вы, кстати, попробуйте пирог. Кормят здесь довольно недурно. Да и когда за эту ночь придется поесть по-человечески.

***

В таверне сгущались тучи. За окном опускалась ночь, возле окон шастали туда-сюда факелы — как будто кто-то проползал по земле, держа над собой огонь. Торговцы тихо шептались между собой. Путники в серых одинаковых плащах мрачно потягивали воду, кто-то шепотом попросил молоко. Хозяин медленно протер пару кубков: только трое уснувших дозорных, никаких драк, песен, побитой посуды, зато вся еда ушла подчистую. Он моргнул: взгляд то и дело соскальзывал прочь от самого дальнего темного угла, — и тяжело вздохнул. Нащупывая дубинку под стойкой, хозяин горестно подумал, что так и не узнает, выберется ли рыцарь из сладострастных объятий Озерной Леди.


End file.
